We have characterized the physical nature of the wDZL allele and some of its derivatives at the white locus of D. melanogaster in considerable detail. The basis for this mutation is the insertion of a large piece of DNA near the locus. Reversions of wDZL are associated with partial loss of the transposable sequence.